Weegeepedia:Chat/Logs/10 August 2016
02:49 Donald Trump as Lex Luther 02:49 funny thing is i was getting into siivagunner shortly before you came 02:49 kek 02:49 maybe not shortly 02:50 Time to start the Super Ming Roleplay, in the Zone 02:54 tmks come http://weegee-roleplay-zone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:16 (kek) 03:18 rip the lich 03:22 User:Robot 83io rip bot 03:23 There should be a Ming bot 03:28 Heyo 03:28 hey 03:32 'Ello Hay 03:36 HELLO 03:37 nice username you got the- 03:37 o 03:37 k 03:37 :} 03:37 poo islifw 03:40 i get it, you're a troll 03:40 im not a troll, seriously 03:44 everybody just..... dissapeared lel 03:45 Yeah 03:45 at least im not alone..\ 03:45 :P 03:46 wb lich 03:46 o/ 03:46 the RP is still going 03:46 wb 03:52 I hope Beck didn't scare him off 03:52 nah maybe he just left 03:52 Because this chat right know is dead. 03:53 *right now is dead. 03:53 rip 03:53 yeah 03:53 @Mango 03:53 Mango give me video idea 03:53 Besides simulator 03:53 idk 03:54 I don't have video ideas for my own channel even 03:54 lol 03:54 same 04:08 Hey guys 04:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pu7gdxSmDI 04:08 A Hypneegee Sighting 05:00 You're not very likeable right now :T 05:00 yes your right 05:00 AGH 05:00 I HATE THIS FUCKING PHONE 05:01 agh hm pft 05:01 good for you 05:01 Fucking skype 05:01 When I click off of you 05:01 And turn off my phone 05:01 I don't want you to continue the goddamn call 05:01 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK 05:02 AGHHHHHHHHH 05:02 WHYYYYYYYYYYYY 05:02 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 05:02 someone should make a page or something for what emotes we want 05:02 Eh 05:02 We just add emotes whenever 05:03 Hey guys 05:03 could i still do the chatlogs or smth? 05:03 Why am i even on this fucking chat thing 05:03 no clue 05:03 You aren't on for much 05:03 @DJ 05:03 i have no idea how and why i got here... 05:04 You got here by going to the url 05:04 nope 05:04 And why idk 05:04 @Dudegi WC but can i? 05:04 What do you mean nope .-. 05:04 That's the only way to get to chat 05:04 There's no app lmao 05:04 And idk 05:05 This whole logging the chat thing is pointless it seems 05:05 ....... 05:06 i was on google images and i clicked on a picture of paesh i think and poof it broughtme here 05:06 no 05:06 clicking on a link takes you to the url 05:06 durr 05:06 wellllll you dont know the whole story.. 05:06 I don't need to 05:06 There's no other way to get to the page other than the url 05:06 Because that's what the page is on 05:06 There's no alternate special page for chat 05:07 YOU DONT FUCKING UNDERSTANDDDDD 05:07 You don't understand c: 05:07 Look at the address bar 05:07 NO YOU DONT 05:07 it says 05:07 "Special:Chat" at the end, right 05:07 *sighh 05:07 That's part of the url 05:08 i dont give a shit about that fucking url 05:08 Why not 05:08 just shut up 05:08 Why 05:08 -_- 05:08 My period button is broken lmao 05:09 thats nice to hear 05:09 Now anyway 05:09 Look at options 05:09 If you're gonna stay here you'll want to do a bit of tweaking to your liking lmao 05:10 i ddont fucking care 05:10 ok 05:10 But wait 05:11 If you don't care about anything does that mean you don't care about yourself :000000 05:11 butt weight 05:11 lol 05:11 what's this 05:11 sis 05:11 big sis's butt weight is off the charts 05:11 yes 05:12 :} 05:12 i do care about myself andt thats it. i dont give a shit about annoying ppl like u 05:13 lol 05:13 "Annoying people" 05:14 You were the one spamming the chat earlier 05:14 you are fucking annoying 05:14 I was stating facts and telling meme jokes 05:14 everyone in my life is annoying 05:14 Oh boo hoo 05:14 Everyone annoys me at certain times 05:14 i dont care tho, because im more annoying then all of them XD XD XD 05:15 So you're the annoying orange 05:15 good 05:15 i litterally scream in public, like reaaaal loud 05:15 AHA 05:15 good 05:15 CAUGHT YOU 05:15 wut 05:15 guys somebody screencap this I found what happened to Daneboe 05:16 wut 05:17 You remind me of someone 05:17 who 05:17 Gabeharrison 05:17 20-15-18-4 05:17 16-12-5-1-5 05:17 3-15-13-5 05:17 2-1-3-11 05:17 WHOS THAT 05:17 An old user 05:17 ok... 05:17 This guy was super annoying sometimes 05:17 Like he overreacted to things but had weird mood swings lmao 05:18 i have weird mood swings too 05:18 He could be pissed and then suddenly calm like that 05:18 same 05:19 Hey Dudegi, 05:19 File:Waweegee Remastered.png 05:19 Waweegee 05:19 can you at that? 05:19 who wants me to leave? 05:20 Done 05:20 thanks 05:21 (nyan) 05:21 im just... 05:21 bored 05:21 kjsdfhuksh\fhu\shfgs 05:21 jhdfgszugfsyuzfyise 05:21 hgfseugfyuw] 05:21 ok 05:21 ehgfuysgcyuzgks 05:21 hgfefuyegkfu 05:21 cvkzefjfgvhjsgms 05:21 k that's enough 05:22 nope. 05:22 chfvzlsdf 05:22 dhfvksj 05:22 dsfzjkdsz 05:22 fusdgfudskfs 05:22 *passes out 05:22 yes 05:22 sooo 05:22 what nao? 05:23 Now we go to sleep 05:23 Night all 05:31 uhhh... where did everyone go? 03:48 We should create a calendar for the NRE 03:51 Hi. 03:52 We should probably develop a Roleplay, involving the Cytrons 03:52 Cytrons aren't apart of the NRE 03:52 Nothing on this wiki is going to be apart of it's lore or canon 03:52 In the RP Zones 03:53 Because I ended up changing subjects 03:53 Yeah... 03:53 Speaking of calendars, what should we call it in the NRE lore. 03:53 What the fuck is the NRE 03:54 Ok there 03:54 I got it working 03:54 Well, AD is away, 909 isn't here, and Nour is smiling in the corner while he is slowly succumbing to insanity 03:54 The NRE is that place with the map of Mauntrion 03:54 And while Finn168719 is talking about calendars 03:54 Oh, right. 03:55 Does anyone else think we should have specific highlights? 03:55 what do you mean? 03:55 Like 03:55 Chatmods and admins get a different star-type thing 03:55 Yeah, that would be a good idea 03:55 ^ 03:55 Agreed 03:55 Still, what would we make? 03:55 Ok 03:55 I'll get to work on it 03:55 I'm thinking chatmods get a blue weegee star 03:56 Admins green 03:56 Yes 03:56 Yep 03:56 Bureaucrats (if possible) should get a gold star 03:56 Yea 03:56 Well the way most wikis do it 03:56 Would require us to update it whenever a new chatmod, admin, or bureaucrat comes along 03:57 But yes it is possible with bureaus 03:58 Not sure if the countries should develop their own calendar 03:59 And other countries who gained independance will adopt the main one's calendar 03:59 Back 04:00 wb 04:01 Ok I made a blue and gold version of the star 04:01 Nice. 04:02 Which means the Tijormans will have their own calendar called the " Xirotlovan Calendar" 04:03 Ehhh 04:03 what did I lost 04:03 Which means the Jerbestians, and the Chilostani will adopt the Xirotlovan Calendar 04:03 04:04 So this thing auto-logs every 10 minutes it seems 04:06 the truth 04:08 What about if we part to Rpla 04:08 RP Zone?* 04:14 Hello 04:15 Hello 04:15 Hi 04:16 Get your B-U-T-T (replaceable with many other terms) to the auto zone! 04:16 hi 04:18 Clear your cache 05:04 font="cursiverhe 05:04 Lich do you see any big stars? 05:04 kys 05:04 shiet 05:04 guys clear chat 05:05 No by the same I mean the same size 05:05 no u xd 05:05 how to clear 05:05 what do the colors mean? 05:05 Alpha's is golden 05:05 don't let the little tab disappear 05:05 What is trolling/troll? 05:05 porn @alpha 05:05 trolling is porn 05:05 05:05 both weesee and pipi have gigantic ass stars 05:06 trolling is http://eelslap.com this 05:06 lol @Nara 05:06 Woah 05:06 the others are lil pussy stars 05:06 lol 05:06 uh 05:06 ha 05:06 weesee and pipi are mega giants 05:06 yea it used to be like this for me too 05:06 Wait I know the solution 05:06 That's huge 05:06 Hold on 05:06 no u 05:06 :} 05:06 alpha pussy lil star 05:07 weegee is the meegie 05:07 < weesee pipi 05:07 rip alpha he's a small pussy star 05:07 well u DONT have a star 05:07 I WILL 05:07 SQUID STAR. 05:07 hey finnficlover 05:07 i used to 05:07 :} 05:07 whos the pussy now bitch 05:07 Fannyclover 05:07 ONE CAN DREAM 05:07 ;c u heart 05:07 FAGWIRT 05:08 WIRT IS NO FAG 05:08 >:( ((11((1 05:24 No like 05:24 Clear your cache 05:24 control + F5 keys 05:24 It's so Cached 05:25 ok i did that one too 05:25 still same 05:25 oh 05:25 I just forced a size again 05:25 That's weeiirirdddd 05:25 Width and height should be 20px 05:26 05:26 listen to this while masturbating 05:26 well then idk nara 05:26 You're the only one experiencing this 05:26 http://i.imgur.com/srP7hoI.png 05:26 is oke 05:26 Did you alter your personal css or something 05:26 nah 05:27 honestly myself i dont care 05:27 im fine with it being like that 05:27 since i dont visit this place that much 05:27 ok 05:27 brb for me then 05:28 Gotta copy shit 05:29 KKkK 05:29 05:30 wonderful 05:31 same 05:31 05:31 btw this is my waifu 05:32 Beteeeellllgeeuuusseeee 05:32 Kawaii 05:32 ;^) 05:32 <3 05:32 betelgeuse is best betel 05:33 05:33 my waifu xd dddddd 05:33 fuck yeah boku no hero 05:33 wait no 05:33 froggo girl is best girl 05:34 ribbit 05:34 05:35 lmao 05:35 i wonder if quirks are mutations or something 05:36 But aizawa is still husbando 05:36 i screencapped something 05:36 lemme upload it 05:37 (anaconda) 05:38 back 05:38 05:38 they are watching us 05:38 are the stars still bad 05:38 yes they are 05:38 but not as bad it seems 05:38 THEY ARE EEEEEEEEEEEVIL 05:38 we must make a page on these evil spawns of satan 05:38 sad satan 05:38 make a blog 05:39 exposing the true evil they are 05:39 yes @SMF 05:39 Bug what if they're here for THE BETTER 05:39 make a blog ranting on weird language 05:39 BUT IT SURE LOOKS MORE LIKE THEY'RE STALKING US 05:39 05:39 remember this? 05:39 yes 05:40 stretch ur wenis 05:40 yaaa 05:40 freesalt 05:40 Salty Shrek 05:41 yes @nara 05:41 05:41 if you like any of these you should consider killing yourself or get cancer. 05:41 except ayy lmao/ 05:42 Waino crippling depression incarnate 05:42 delet waino 05:42 please 05:43 ded 05:43 rip chat 05:43 That's the gang we all hate 05:43 same 05:44 05:44 it's the ming man 05:44 And what's the name of the gang members? 05:45 sebastian from black butler 05:45 geno from smrpg 05:45 sock from welcome to hell 05:45 ashtar sheran 05:45 yes :} 05:45 k 05:45 05:45 peace bro 05:45 Sebestian must be keeled by Donte 05:45 nara would you like to change geenoh's info 05:45 he's a malleo fanboi xd xxxd 05:45 its already changed 05:45 he dead. 05:46 Chatlogging 05:46 (anaconda) 05:46 geenoh = (anaconda) 05:46 :} 05:46 05:46 ayy 05:46 ayy lemme go. 05:47 ayy lmao 05:47 ayyyyyyyyYyyyyyyyyY 05:47 LEM MA OH 05:47 Hi, My name is Jacob Sartorius, I am a 13 year old kid from Virginia. I created this channel so one day I can remember all the silly and exciting stuff I did as a kid. I post videos weekly, and I hope you like watching them! 05:47 luh ma oh 05:47 05:47 nu 05:47 not gay^ 05:47 kinky 05:48 you know who made sebastian from black butler? 05:48 square enix 05:48 Negus Butler 05:48 Donte vs Sebastian 05:48 this is why they are pure faggots 05:49 05:49 05:49 spook 05:49 10/10 Reesees is a terrorist 05:50 YOU MAKE INSANE PEOPLE LOOK BAD 05:50 Donte from dice 05:50 donte from hell 05:50 Sebastian is gay 05:50 05:50 woodies are a gift from god 05:50 except geno 05:50 geno is the demon of woodies 05:51 too bad he sucks 05:51 dick 05:51 funni man 10/10 05:51 Geno is satan poop 05:51 10/10 that will be hot 05:51 #DramaAlert - Finn has a poop fetish 05:52 kkk 05:52 scat 05:52 LETSSSSSS 05:52 I herd Wotg wants you to bite his anaconda 05:52 GET ROIIIIIIIGHT 05:52 INTO THE 05:52 ok who remembers crash bandicoot 05:52 NUTSHACK 05:52 I remember playing Crash Bandicoot @Nara 05:52 05:52 I always died in first level 05:52 And I never pass the first level 05:52 That's why I play Jak and Daxter 05:52 (Negus) why you always allan snackbar :} 05:53 and lol @Nara 05:53 some of these terms is terrible things like: bite an anaconda, undertale more like underrated, stop harassing wotg or you'll get a spanking, pokemon go kills people, reporting you to the lich, and trump will make america great again is horrible things that you shouldn't do, pink sheep for president, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT,PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT!! VOTE PINK SHEEP, DON'T LET TRUMP BE PRESIDENT, PINK SHEEP FOR PRESIDENT!! 05:53 play twinsanity finn 05:53 kk 05:53 Dogesanity 05:53 FUKCKING CRASH TWINSANITY BEST GAME JHGVUTSYHIJOPKA Q10/100000000000000 05:54 I AM CYBERSPACE 05:54 05:54 i sell this pet in my van for 60$ 05:54 lol 05:55 i'll give you 60$ 05:55 Why not butcher it and sell it to the butcher shop for 500$ 05:55 what does it do 05:55 well... 05:55 anything a dog does 05:55 and magic 05:55 i think 05:55 also it can climb on walls 05:55 btw alpha pipi im trying to sell geno creature to these guys 05:55 cool huh? 05:55 wait seriously 05:56 thats WWAAAY too cheap 05:56 it can sit on your head! 05:56 I heard the Geno creature is a delicary 06:06 is sure is boring around here 06:06 ;3 06:06 only vinsauce fags made it XD DD FUNI 06:07 and then siivagunner came 06:07 ;3 06:07 he made nice quality rips 06:07 indeed 06:07 but his snow halation shit is cancer 06:07 like hell 06:07 he even made snow halation out of a crash twinsanity song 06:08 pls dont put weeb in cresh 06:08 Goddamnit chat 06:08 stop being stupid 06:09 his nutshack vids are better lmao 06:09 too bad dudegi 06:09 it always happens 06:09 accept it 06:09 ;3 06:09 nuu 06:09 TODOKETE 06:10 ^ cancer 06:10 Hey 06:11 06:11 wait is this based of that one pic i did back in 2014 of how to make fakegees 06:11 idk 06:11 where gabe got all asshurt 06:11 over satire 06:11 it's supposed to make fun of cameron 06:11 :^) 06:11 *camisback 06:11 he's a closet weegee fan 06:11 Do you like this video? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XUJRSiTjDw 06:12 is undertale worse than hitler? 06:12 No 06:12 Undertale is garbage 06:12 Thread:59521 06:12 :( 06:12 06:12 Игра окончена 06:12 ja 06:13 Undertale is in a trash can 06:13 Outside my local dump 06:13 Toby Fox is Hitler 06:13 No one wanted it not even the dump 06:13 allan snackbar 06:13 I wanted it 06:13 well too bad ;3 06:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XUJRSiTjDw Best vid of all tem 06:14 he 06:14 Thread:59472 >Sanseegee 06:14 inb4 thread closed 06:14 ok that means the plans are off 06:14 NO ALLIANCE 06:14 reason: "he suggested a sans weegee fuck him" 06:14 don't let trump win the election, vote for pink sheep, pink sheep for president, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT, PINK'S GREAT, BEST PRESIDENT!! 06:14 lmao 06:15 hi 06:15 hey man 06:15 hi lich 06:15 o/ 06:16 o/ 06:17 2013 was bad year for nara 06:17 ;C 06:17 2013 was bad year for me 06:17 was a bad year for me too :( (((1(11 06:17 Guys 06:18 what 06:18 You ever have one of those times 06:18 Where you do something good 06:18 Like untangle and fix the wiring for the router and modem 06:18 2013 was the worst year for me 06:18 ijhop[06:18 u*iol" 06:18 76" 06:18 &*9i0o;p' 06:18 And then someone screws it up again 06:18 like an idiot 06:18 Sorry 06:18 Thread:59521 06:18 Also this 06:18 Many, many, many, many, many times 06:18 Hello 06:19 wait a second 06:19 Alphaguy? 06:19 TMKS 06:19 what 06:19 2013 was pretty good 06:19 T MKS 06:19 o 06:19 rip 06:19 :3 06:19 the mkss 06:19 Are you Alpha's Alt? 06:19 Wait no 06:19 That is alpha 06:19 hey bae cancer is a bad disease you shouldnt like it 06:19 lol 06:19 Your are Alpha 06:19 peace 06:19 no wait 06:19 I'm alpha 06:19 I am the TRUE and HONEST alpha 06:19 Sorry, did'nt sleep much 06:19 Your are 06:19 Your uncle 06:19 test 06:19 06:19 free tree 06:19 Well I'm Delta 06:20 I just love it when chat freezes 06:20 UH HUH HUH!!! 06:20 i'll buy tree 06:20 *Get the tree* 06:20 it's free but still 06:20 woody 06:20 Alpha Quiz! What is your catchphrase? 06:20 My catchphrase is doot doot 06:21 And so is alpha 06:21 Thats a good tree 06:21 And so is nara who is also alpha 06:21 the dick 06:21 And so are you you are alpha 06:21 I tough his was dink dink 06:21 am i alpha 06:21 chat no 06:21 Or something like that 06:21 im the TRUE and HONEST liquid alpha 06:21 Lol 06:21 hi INTB 06:21 hi 06:22 int b 06:22 ThedeltaU think im alpha's alt? 06:22 hi TMB 06:22 ntb 06:22 Hah 06:22 hi shedew 06:22 yo 06:22 Pipi is alpha 06:22 INTB is alpha 06:22 smf is alpha 06:22 I think 06:22 we are all alpha 06:22 He might be fake 06:22 I am Delta 06:22 dudegi is alpha 06:22 delta is alpha 06:22 You are Beta 06:22 delta is probably alpha because he keeps asking who alpha is 06:22 :} 06:22 06:22 this what you will find on deviantart if you search for a while 06:23 @beck sorry about yester i had to go 06:23 Nope 06:23 *petrified* 06:23 all of us were alpha once in a life time 06:23 What 06:23 yes 06:23 Alpga 06:23 How 06:23 Beck is alpha 06:23 Alpha da cat 06:23 logic delta 06:23 Does that mean we all need bees 06:23 alpha u suc 06:23 basic logic 06:23 it's hip dudegi 06:23 Lich was alpha 06:23 succ 06:23 no U 06:23 OH NO 06:23 AN OVERABUNDANCE OF BEES 06:23 bae help me 06:23 my chat freezing ought to fix this 06:23 succ has crashed 06:24 lich was once alpgsa 06:24 Bees were alpah 06:24 ugh 2016 08 10